massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Galactic War
Author's note NOTE: UndeadHero, if you get this, it means I'm starting it now. Only the sypnosis and intro, and characters. The Second Galactic War is a joint story created by UndeadHero. Along with Dantanius and Cookiegobbler. Sypnosis In 2194 CE, the Salarian Dalatrass, ordered an salarian STG team to investigate Tuchanka for what was left of the Shroud that dispersed the genophage cure. When going through the wreckage, the team is spotted by krogan scouts. The krogan scouts try to make the team leave, diplomatically. When one STG member draws a gun, the scouts draw theirs and kill the team. The krogan see this as an act of war. The Salarian Dalatrass denies involvement on Tuchanka after word spreads out that the krogan are waging war. Many say the Dalatrass is hiding something or the krogan are seeking redemption. Krogan Councilor, Wrex, comments that the krogan demand blood for what the STG team has done. Rachni Councilor, comments that the war should be stopped immediatly believing the rachni are once again seeing endangerment from the krogan. The council send Spectre James Christianson to deal with it before another war starts. Characters James Christianson Spectre, James Christianson, is commanded to determine to what really happened on Tuchanka. He believes it is the work of terrorist organization, Multa Imperia. He is called after being awarded for his bravery during the Reaper War of 2186 CE. He is currently still with the Alliance's forces. He is also the current captain of the SSV Wake Island, and is romantically involved with crewmember, April Summers. Sal Polaris Rannoch Defense Force soldier, Sal Handrew Polaris, was the other known hero during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183 CE. He was also the co-founder of the Citadel Security Special Forces before it's disbandment. Sal was also commended on Earth for destroying the Reaper, Eternal. After that, he was given an invitation to Rannoch, presented by Zaal'Koris. Currently, he is helping in Council sessions for the quarian race to be once again, be granted an embassy. Gwendolyn Diomedes Lt-Commander, Gwen, is the current leader of Prometheus Squad. She was given command of the squad when John J. died during the siege of London. Gwen was augmented to stay alive during her early childhood. Now, she resides with her squad. Rachni Councilor The Rachni were given a council seat when the "exploration date" ended. They were the sole species that rebuilded the mass relays. In return for their efforts, they were given a council seat. Since they don't talk verbally, the councilor was given a maiden as an translator or "mouthpiece". The Rachni councilor feels, that quarians should be given another chance of having an embassy. Since it is one of the 5 who agree they should. Also, the rachni councilor sometimes comes in actual person. Having the "mouthpiece" travel where ever it goes. Ambassador Ycera'Aranai Ycera'Aranai was a former CSSF agent now turned politician who helps with council sessions regarding quarians getting an embassy. Since the demise of the advanced C-Sec branch, she has taken the case to make the quarians an associate of the Council. Other conflicts NOTE: This will tell of the other problems in the story. Rannoch vs. Council is a currently continued case, dating back to 2189 CE. When quarian admirals kindly pledged for a embassy but the council refused. Since then, they have persistantly have been trying to win the case. They even have brought actual geth to the Citadel to reveal that the geth have announced peace and prosperity. Even with geth plea's, they have turned them down as "programmed to do as the quarians say". Even with much evidence, they have gotten no progress. Petitions failed, letters from cictizens around the galaxy have been turned down, and also the say of the Rachni councilor. Segment 1 After the Council session, an angry Sal Polaris stormed out. Ycera followed. '''Ycera: '''Sal, we can't quit. We need to show them that we deserve an embassy and that we have changed. '''Sal: '''The 34th attempt. And they still refuse to accept the fact that geth are peaceful. '''Ycera: '''Meet me in Purgatory. I'll talk with Councilor Qull. Sal walked through many floors and reached Purgatory. '''Sal: '''Can I have some water? '''Bartender: '''Water? Try a beer. '''Sal: '''Did I ask for any suggestions? Water! '''Bartender: '''Ok. '''Gwen: '''Water? Mister, you must be that clean! '''Sal: '''I don't drink. During my childhood, it was soda. '''Gwen: '''Mmmm. Soda. I like strawberry flavor. '''James: '''So you don't drink. '''Sal: '''James? Been awhile. Category:Novels Category:Articles by UndeadHero